Terre Promise
by Haschatan
Summary: Une chtite suite de FF7 avec Elena comme héroïne... Hum...
1. Default Chapter

_ "Et dans le sacrifice,  
Les deux êtres d'air se retrouveront.  
Et dans leur union originelle,  
Ils accompliront la promesse,  
Et, au-delà de la haine,  
Guideront tous les hommes vers la Lumière."  
  
  
  
_

** Chapitre 1**  
  
  
"Kenshu…"  
Le jeune homme se retourna précipitamment et regarda dans la direction du futon où se dormait sa mère, ou plutôt du morceau de couverture à moitié calciné où elle était emmitouflée. Tout allais bien ; elle s'était juste agitée dans son sommeil. Qualifier l'état de sa mère de "bon" était peut-être un bien grand mot, mais Kenshu s'efforçait de penser qu'ils s'en étaient tout de même bien tirés. Très bien même… La petite centaine de survivants à la catastrophe avait déjà déserté la ville.  
Kenshu remonta finalement sur le promontoire métallique (vestige d'un immeuble de la plaque supérieure) qui lui servait d'observatoire, et c'est un Midgar en ruine qui s'offrit à lui. Depuis la catastrophe, il avait pris l'habitude de se poster là et de regarder le soleil se coucher, par delà les débris encore fumant de se qui était autrefois la plus grande métropole du monde. Mais c'était aussi la plus grande escroquerie du monde, avec ces réacteurs qui asséchaient les réserves énergétiques de la Planète. Et Kenshu se dit que l'arrivée de cette météorite sur la ville avait au moins eu une utilité… Le soleil continuait de descendre dans le ciel, derrière l'épais nuage de poussière en suspension dans l'air. Avant, quand il vivait dans les taudis, il n'avait jamais vu le soleil. Il assistait à présent au cinquième coucher de soleil de sa vie. Dire qu'il y une semaine, il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence même de cet astre… Plus il le regardait, plus cela le fascinait. Comment quelque chose d'aussi gros pouvait se mouvoir comme ça, en lévitation dans les airs ? Comment se fait-il qu'il dégage autant de lumière ? C'était tout bonnement inexplicable. Et chaque jour, il réapparaissait pour refaire exactement le même circuit que la veille. Cette grosse boule orange faisait à Kenshu l'impression d'un œil géant qui l'observait et qui le réprimandait. "Tu es un meurtrier, et pour la peine, je ne vais plus te lâcher !" Kenshu était rongé par la culpabilité. Il avait préféré fuir seul que d'attendre sa famille. Le résultat était sans appel : tout le monde était mort. Tous écrasés sous la plaque de taule rouillée qui faisait office de toit pour leur petite cabane. Seule restait sa mère, mais elle était bien mal en point ; sa cage thoracique avait été écrasée par la plaque et chacune de ses inspirations émettait un atroce sifflement. Kenshu avait survécu, et c'était bien là sa punition : il devait rester en vie pour souffrir du poids de son erreur jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et le soleil, ce regard sans cesse braqué sur lui, était là pour le lui rappeler, chaque heure, chaque minute qui passait…  
Kenshu embrassa du regard ce qui restait de Midgar. Cette ville qui s'étendait autrefois sur une centaine de mètres de hauteur ne réduisait aujourd'hui plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il fallait bien dire que le choc avait été phénoménal. Moindre mal (si l'on pouvait faire pire…), la météorite avait explosé en plein vol, juste au dessus de Midgar. Un phénomène inexpliqué l'avait arrêté alors qu'elle était à quelques dizaines de mètres en l'air. Elle avait alors explosé dans un grand éclair vert que même les habitants du plus profond des taudis avaient du voir. Ensuite, on aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté et avait proclamé quelques secondes de silence. Puis, ce fut l'Apocalypse. Le sol avait paru se soulever, faisant décoller absolument tout à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. Puis, tout était retombé dans un fracas abominable. Cela avait eu pour conséquence de soulever un nuage dense de poussière, et les quelques personnes qui n'étaient pas mortes écrasées par les décombres moururent asphyxiées.  
Pour supporter toute la plate-forme supérieure de Midgar, on avait utilisé des pylônes métalliques extrêmement solides. Lors de la catastrophe, ils étaient tous tombés vers le centre de la ville, formant ainsi une charpente à toute épreuve. Ainsi, les seuls survivants étaient des habitants des taudis, et à présent, ces pylônes formaient une sorte d'infrastructure protectrice, et c'était précisément là que Kenshu avait décidé de s'installer avec se mère, et d'attendre que son état de santé ne se stabilise. Le deuxième jour, tous les survivants y étaient réunis. Ceux qui étaient resté dans le reste de la ville avaient sûrement devenir fous, à cause de l'atroce puanteur que dégageaient les cadavres mêlés aux cendres. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'ils avaient décidé de fuir ces endroits.  
Maintenant que cinq jours s'étaient écoulés, il n'y avait plus personne hormis eux. Tout le monde avait fui cet amas de débris fumant pour partir s'installer ailleurs et se reconstruire une vie ailleurs. Partout sauf ici… Il est vrai que tout avenir semblait compromis dans ce charnier où l'odeur des cadavres se faisait de plus en plus insistante. Et Kenshu se dit que s'il n'y avait eu sa mère, il aurait déserté cet horrible endroit depuis bien longtemps. En secret, il pris la décision de le quitter dès que l'heure de sa mère serait venue. Et, non sans éprouver un pincement au cœur, il était bien conscient que cela ne tarderait pas…  
  


*******  
  


Elena venait tout juste de se réveiller. Elle enfouit la tête sous son oreiller et s'étira de tout son long. Le placard de sa modeste chambre était immaculé des tâches que la lumière du soleil formait en traversant les volets de la fenêtre. Dehors, les oiseaux de la forêt semblaient également s'être réveillés, particulièrement une chouette dont le hululement était particulièrement joyeux.   
Dans un élan de bonne humeur et de motivation, Elena se leva d'un bond et ouvrit en grand les deux battants bleus des volets. La lumière de jour inonda soudain abondamment la pièce. Elena détourna le regard quelques instants. Une fois que ses yeux se furent habitués à cette lumière vive, elle fit le tour du paysage du regard. Le soleil était assez haut dans le ciel, ce qui expliquait sa forte luminosité. Et Elena se dit que, en fin de compte, les oiseaux devaient s'être levés bien avant elle… Sous ses yeux, le jardin de la propriété s'étendait sur quelques mètres. Il était jonché de fleurs et de légumes plantés sans aucune recherche d'ordre. Une petite clôture de bois fragile cernait ce petit jardinet ; mais cela était bien symbolique car, au village, tout le monde se connaissait bien et il n'y avait rien à craindre de son voisin. En face de sa fenêtre, Elena pouvait admirer la vastitude d'une plaine d'un vert éclatant. Sur la droite, il y avait les montagnes de Nibelheim et ses neiges éternelles. Enfin, à gauche, s'étendait un bois profond qui, si on parvenait à le traverser sans s'y perdre, pouvait nous mener directement à Canyon Cosmo. Pas de doute, on était bien à Debyu. Et décidément, cela changeait bien de Midgar.  
D'ailleurs, cela faisait maintenant huit jours que Midgar n'était plus. S'y Elena se penchait au maximum par sa fenêtre et regardait vers la droite, elle pourrait voir un panache dense de fumée marron témoignant de la violence du choc du Météore, qui s'était écrasé sur la mégalopole. Mais, elle n'avait aucune envie de le faire ; le souvenir de tous ses amis Turks ayant certainement péri dans ce désastre était encore trop vif dans sa mémoire et trop douloureux pour qu'elle ait envie d'y réfléchir. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle était revenue s'installer chez ses parents : oublier. Oublier sa vie passée au service de la ShinRa, et à présent détruite à jamais. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait absolument oublier tous ses amis et collèges. Tseng, Rude, Reno et tous les autres… Ils étaient tous morts, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ils étaient tous restés à Midgar, mais elle, elle a survécu. Tout simplement parce qu'elle a eu la chance de pas s'être trouvée au QG de la ShinRa à ce moment là. En effet, elle avait été envoyée sur le Continent du Nord, en mission de reconnaissance. Et oui ! Même à cette époque là, la ShinRa piétinait et n'avait que très peu d'éléments en main pour localiser géographiquement avec précision la position de Séphiroth. Elena ayant été jugée comme la plus "passe-partout" par ses supérieurs, elle avait été envoyée pour questionner les autochtones des environs du village d'Icicle. Très sûre de la qualité de sa défense, la ShinRa avait préférée attendre l'arrivée du Météore, pour le neutraliser à leur manière. Mais l'armement défensif de la Corporation n'était visiblement pas aussi puissance qu'elle voulait bien le faire croire à tous ses subalternes. Si tous les Turks et Soldats y croyaient dur comme fer (la remise en cause de la parole d'un supérieur était synonyme de mise à mort chez la ShinRa !), Elena, quant à elle, avait la profonde conviction que les forces mises en jeu était colossales et dépassaient de très loin l'entendement humain. Elle était en secret convaincue qu'il était totalement impossible d'arrêter cet astre monstrueux. Chez les Turks, la loyauté et le respect de sa mission et de ses supérieurs étaient plus forts que tout. Et c'était donc à contrecoeur qu'elle était partie accomplir sa mission. Oh, elle avait bien essayé de raisonner ses collègues. A sa proposition de fuir la ville, Tseng avait répondu : "Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Je préfère être tué par ce machin violet plutôt qu'être mis à mort par cet enfoiré d'Eidegger." Et Dieu sait qu'il n'avait pas tort… Il y avait deux raisons à cela. Premièrement, être accusé par le chef des Turks et du Soldat aurait été un déshonneur. Ensuite, Heidegger étant un petit barbu grassouillet, ç'aurait été une réelle honte. Mais, le problème était que c'était sous les ordres de ce même petit gros qu'étaient les Turks.  
Mais tout cela était fini à présent. La ShinRa avait présumé de ses forces et était détruite au jour d'aujourd'hui. Mais Elena n'avait aucun regret. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait, de toutes manières, rien pu y changer. La ShinRa dépassait les hommes et Séphiroth dépassait la ShinRa. C'était là que résidait la différence entre la vraie puissance et l'illusion de la puissance. Elena en était, à présent, parfaitement consciente. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour elle et elle n'allait pas la gâcher en pensant à tout ceci. Elle n'y était pour rien, voilà tout.  
  


*******  
  


Voilà trois heures que Kenshu avait quitté sa cabane improvisée au milieu des débris encore fumants. Il ne s'était pas trompé ; sa mère était morte la veille, le huitième jour après la catastrophe. Il marchait, ou plutôt titubait, à pas lents, encore sous le choc de ce que lui avait avouée sa mère avant de rendre l'âme. Avant même qu'elle ne l'appelle pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, Kenshu avait pressenti l'événement. Il n'arrivait pas à exprimer son pressentiment. Il avait juste eu l'impression que l'atmosphère était bien plus pesante et grave que les autres jours. En se penchant au chevet de sa mère, il avait remarqué que celle si était d'une blancheur excessive, cadavérique. Elle s'était tournée vers lui, les yeux clos.  
"Mon fils, lui avait-elle murmuré à l'oreille d'un filet d'une voix presque éteinte. Ton père et moi t'avons chéri comme si tu étais notre vrai enfant. Nous ne t'avons pas adopté parce qu'il le fallait, mais nous savions bien que c'était notre destin. Notre situation était déjà difficile, mais nous avons tout fait pour t'offrir une enfance digne de ce nom. Maintenant va. Une nouveau départ t'attend…"  
"Ma…"  
Kenshu n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre. Elle était déjà morte, et était partie dans un soupire, le sourire aux lèvres. Sous le coup du choc, il était tombé sur ses fesses, la bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés. Il avait du faire un effort in commensurable afin de se remettre sur pied et de réfléchir rationnellement à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Sa première réaction fut d'accuser sa mère et de lui en vouloir de ne rien lui avoir dit. Il avait alors ressenti en lui un vide atroce, synonyme d'une enfance où on l'avait trompé tout le temps, où on lui avait donné l'illusion d'une vie heureuse. Puis, constatant que s'apitoyer sur son sort ne lui apporterait rien de bon, il avait décidé de relativiser. Comment était-il possible qu'il n'ait rien remarqué ? C'était sans aucun doute parce qu'il avait reçu la meilleure des enfances qu'il pouvait recevoir… Sur cette dernière réflexion, il avait tourné les talons et s'était mis en quête d'une pelle (ou de tout autre outil y ressemblant) afin d'offrir à sa mère (car elle l'était bel et bien malgré tout) une sépulture digne de ce nom.  
Une fois ceci accompli, il s'était lourdement endormi à même le sol, à la limite de l'évanouissement. Le travail avait été conséquent, et creuser sous un soleil de plomb en respirant une atmosphère où flottaient en permanence des particules de poussière ne transcendait pas Kenshu dans ses performances physiques. En plus de choc émotionnel, il était bon pour une bonne nuit de sommeil bien réparatrice. Et pour la première fois depuis la catastrophe, il n'avait pas admiré le soleil se coucher.  
Dès son réveil, Kenshu décida de partir au plus vite. Il savait que s'il traînait encore plus ici, il n'aurait le courage d'abandonner le cadavre de sa mère, même s'il avait bénéficié d'une inhumation soigneuse.  
Durant la première heure de son trajet à pied, il avait traversé la partie qui se situait à l'aplomb des bureaux administratifs de la ShinRa (l'immeuble qu'on appelait autrefois la Tour ShinRa). Ce lieu ayant été inhabité, le voyage était peu pénible et il n'eut pas à traverser un charnier ; uniquement des tas de vitres brisées, de poutrelles métalliques et d'épaves de matériel électronique et informatique.  
Mais, depuis environ une demi-heure, il avait pénétré dans ce qu'étaient autrefois les taudis. Et, cette fois-ci, le constat était autrement plus difficile à supporter. Le paysage n'était plus qu'un tas de briques et de béton. Visiblement, les plaques métalliques soutenant la structure supérieure de la ville n'avaient pas cédées d'un coup, mais s'étaient détachées d'abord d'un côté pour pendre, suspendues à la "Pizza". Puis, tout s'était écroulé… C'était sûrement ce qui avait sauvé Kenshu : la plaque située au-dessus de sa maison n'avait pas cédée d'un coup, mais était tombée en se balançant sur un côté et donc en tombant plus loin. Kenshu se dit qu'il devait marcher dans l'une de ces zones.  
A la grande surprise de Kenshu, il constata qu'il ne marchait pas dans un champ de cadavres, comme il l'avait pensé. En effet, tous les cadavres étaient sans doute ensevelis sous les décombres, ou bien ils échappaient à sa vue. Mais, ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils étaient tous bel et bien morts. Une insupportable odeur rance de viande périmée le laissait présager… Cette odeur ne lui avait tout d'abord pas paru arriver violemment. Mais, depuis quelques minutes, elle était tout bonnement insupportable. Cette odeur s'insinuait insidieusement en vous sans que vous ne le remarquiez. Mais, quand vous vous en rendiez compte, il était trop tard : vous étiez déjà au bord de l'évanouissement.  
Kenshu sentit son diaphragme se contracter violemment. Il plia les jambes et se pencha en mettant les mains sur ses genoux. Et, dans un soudain sursaut qui lui tordit violemment la nuque, il vomit. Essoufflé, il garda, horrifié, le regard fixé sur la pâte marron qu'il venait de laisser tomber sur le sol. Mais, en réalité, ceci lui fit grand bien. Il se sentait vidé de tous ses maux et rempli à nouveau de motivation et d'entrain : il était hors de question de pourrir dans ce charnier gigantesque.  
Depuis le début, Kenshu avait décidé de suivre le soleil. Nous étions le matin ; il se dirigeait donc vers l'est. Mais ça, il ne le savait pas ; les habitants des taudis ignoraient tout du monde extérieur. Kenshu savait que le diamètre de la ville (qui était en fait circulaire) était d'environ quinze kilomètres. Partant du centre de la ville, il avait donc sept kilomètre et demi à parcourir en tout. Il conjectura qu'il lui restait environ cinq kilomètres. Au rythme où il allait, il en avait bien pour quatre heures encore, au minimum. Il estima sa sortie de la ville sur les coups de quinze heures. Et, c'est remotivé qu'il continua de suivre le soleil.   
  


*******  
  


Depuis qu'elle vivait à nouveau chez ses parents, Elena se sentait requinquée et motivée comme jamais. Revenir vivre à la campagne, ses racines, lui avait fait un bien fou et lui avait permis d'oublier l'absence de ses amis. Cela avait été dur au début et elle avait beaucoup culpabilisé. Mais, après tout, ne valait-il pas mieux tenter de profiter de sa vie plutôt que de s'apitoyer sur son sort ? Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle avait décidé de venir revivre quelques temps avec ses parents, ici, à Debyu. Quelques temps seulement, car Elena était convaincue qu'elle était investie de la mission de protéger les gens. Elle devrait donc ensuite absolument trouver un emploi dans le domaine de la sécurité. En effet, la ShinRa était à présent détruite, ce qui signifiait que l'organisation des Turks n'existait plus non plus et qu'elle venait de perdre son travail. Elena refusait catégoriquement de rester ici, loin de toute grande ville, à ne rien faire. Il fallait absolument qu'elle retourne gagner sa vie d'elle même. A à peine vingt cinq ans, il était hors de question qu'elle dépende de quelqu'un, et encore moins de ses propres parents ! Mais, il était nécessaire qu'elle reste ici se ressourcer quelques semaines, sinon quelques mois. Et puis, après tout, un peu de temps auprès de ses parents ne ferait de mal à personne. Au contraire, ses parents paraissaient même très enjoués de voir leur fille revenir à la maison après tant de temps. Il est vrai que, en temps normal, Elena ne revenait voir ses parents que deux ou trois fois par ans, distance oblige. En effet, Midgar se trouvait exactement à l'opposé de Debyu, sur le globe.  
"Tu m'accompagne à l'écurie Elena ? lui demanda son père en débarrassant la table d'un air gai. C'est qu'il faut les nourrir ces bêtes !" Cinquante quatre ans et en pleine forme… Juste deux touffes de cheveux blancs au dessus des oreilles laissaient présager de son âge. Mais, il se portait globalement extrêmement bien. Il avait passé toute sa vie à la campagne et les travaux des champs avaient l'air de l'avoir admirablement conservé. C'était un homme volontaire et quand il était investi d'une mission quelconque, il l'exécutait dans les moindres détails, soucieux de la qualité de son travail. C'était un perfectionniste et sa présence dans un groupe d'homme suffisait à motiver le reste de la troupe. Motivé, il l'était aujourd'hui, d'autant plus qu'Elena avait tout son temps à lui consacrer.   
"Oui, bien sûr !" répondit-elle joyeusement, heureuse à l'idée de passer une après-midi calme et paisible.  
"Bien ! Alors, allons-y… tout de suite ! répliqua-t-il sur un ton conclusif tandis qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte d'entrée.  
Elena le suivit en hâte. Voilà ce qu'était bien le principal défaut de son père : la précipitation. Mais, vu sa gaieté, elle ne pouvait décemment pas le lui reprocher aujourd'hui.  
"Oh ! Et n'oubliez pas de passer à la poste pour moi !"  
Elena pris bien note de la requête de sa mère, et partit rejoindre son père qui était déjà dehors à l'attendre.  
"Allez ! On ne traîne pas !" plaisanta-t-il.  
Elena finit d'enfiler son manteau en trottinant et arriva à hauteur de son père. Celui-ci marchait d'un pas décidé, les mains profondément enfouies dans les larges poches de son anorak et le menton caché derrière la fermeture éclair.   
Malgré un ciel dégagé de tout nuage, le vent était violent et glacial. Au loin brillaient les glaciers des montagnes de Nibelheim. Elena frissonna au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans cette ville. Mais c'était du passé et, à présent, ce village devait être désert. Elle chassa de son esprit ces idées d'un mouvement de tête. Alors qu'elle allait entamer la conversation avec son père -à propos du temps, de son chocobo ou de toute autre chose, cela importait peu- elle vit celui-ci se raidir soudainement et prendre un air grave.   
"Elena, tu sais… commença-t-il à voie basse et en gardant ses mains dans ses poches, ce qui signifiait généralement qui allait dire quelque chose d'important. Ca nous fait vraiment très plaisir que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous… On voudrait vraiment que tu reste…"  
"Papa… Tu sais bien que…"  
"Non ! Ne me dis pas ça !" réagit-il violemment.  
Il y avait dans sa voix quelque chose de terriblement désespéré. Il avait l'air d'être parfaitement conscient qu'Elena viendrait à partir inévitablement un jour ou l'autre. D'ailleurs, elle les avait prévenus à maintes reprises : à la moindre proposition, elle n'hésiterait pas à retourner dans la vie active et donc à les quitter une nouvelle fois. Elle ne voulait pas leur faire de faux espoir et elle avait donc préféré le leur annoncer dès le début, même si cela devait les blesser. Et cela avait l'air d'être le cas…  
Le père d'Elena s'éloigna, bougon, en direction de l'écurie de chocobos de Debyu.  
"Je vais à la poste…" dit quand même Elena, mais elle doutait que son père ne l'ait entendu. Il était déjà loin…  
Elena fit donc demi-tour et marcha en direction de la vieille poste. C'était le bâtiment le plus ancien du village. C'est autour d'elle que le maire à réussi, il y a plus de cinquante ans, à bâtir un petit pâté de maison qui s'était aussitôt élargit pour former une sympathique bourgade.  
Elena poussa un battant de la porte en bois massif. Elle débouchait sur une grande pièce où s'alignaient plusieurs tables longues sur lesquelles plusieurs personnes rédigeaient des cartes et autres lettres. C'était devenu une tradition au village, tout le monde écrivait ses lettres à la poste. Elena n'avait jamais su déterminer d'où venait cette habitude. La pièce était plongée dans une pénombre que les lampes de chevet disposées sur les tables n'arrivaient pas à éclairer. Cela donnait une atmosphère de calme et de travail.  
Elena s 'avança vers le guichet, mais un tract agrafé à un panneau d'affichage interpella son attention. Le papier blanc était petit et carré. En en-tête de celui-ci, on pouvait apercevoir un petit logo : un losange rouge. On pouvait y lire, en lettres jaunes : _ShinRa Electric Power Company_. Elena fit un bond en arrière. La ShinRa !! Elle n'avait donc pas disparu. Comment était-ce possible ? En un éclair, toute la courte carrière de Turk de la jeune fille défila dans son esprit. Elle se remémora tous les bons moments qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de ses collègues. Mais, elle avait du quitter sa province natale et donc ses parents pour intégrer le fameux conglomérat. D'accord, la Corporation n'était pas toujours animée de bons sentiments, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, et son sens du devoir pris le dessus sur ses sentiments. Elle dégrafa l'affiche du panneau de liège et prit connaissance de son contenu. On l'y invitait à rejoindre les rangs de la ShinRa…  
  
  
**Notes** : Yeah ! Et voilà ! Un Chapitre de finit. Ouf ! Je pensait pas que d'écrire un fic sérieuse et (à priori) longue serait si crevant... Surtout pour le premier chapitre ^^ ! Faut mettre tout en place, n'oublier aucun détail... Enfin bon bref ! En tous cas, je suis pas vraiment content de ce premier chapitre, surtout en ce qui concerne Elena. En fin de compte, ça s'éloigne pas mal de Final Fantasy, vous ne trouvez pas ? Masi bon, c'est pas trop grave. J'essairai quand même de faire intervenir quelques perso du jeu (hum) ... Alors ce chapitre est assez mystérieux, c'est vrai, surtout en ce qui concerne l'en-tête. Mais, patience, vous verrez bientôt de quoi il en retourne (ouh ! quelle belle formule ^^ !). Kenshu reste encore assez obscur, mais ça risque de devenir un perso clé pour plus tard. Pour son nom, c'est le dieu égyptien de la régénération (conception, guérison, etc...). Et oui, ça sert d'avoir un peu de culture mythologique ^^ ! Sinon, j'ai choisi de dévelloper Elena parce que c'est un perso que j'adore. La première fois que j'ai joué au jeu, j'ai pensé qu'elle serai importante pour la suite, mais finalement, c'est resté un perso secondaire... Ca m'a plutôt déçu et j'ai voulu la mettre eu centre de ma fic et surtout la rendre un peu moins cruche que dans le jeu ! Et oui, la voilà l'utilité des fics ^^ ! Sinon, pour le nom du village, ça veut dire "début" en jap. Et ouais, c'est le début de l'histoire ^^ !  
Voili voilou ! Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite de cette fic (oulala ! Que va-t-il donc se passer ? Mystère, mystère...) !  
  
Pour les menaces de mort, les lettres d'amour, les lettres d'insultes, ou accessoirement les remarques constructives et/ou intéressantes (toutes les remarques constructives ne sont pas forcément intéressantes, et inversement...) :  
haschatan@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 **

****

Il était environ deux heures et demie et le soleil paraissait être au zénith, non pas par sa position dans le ciel, mais par l'effroyable chaleur ambiante. Mais, Kenshu le savait bien, ce n'était pas le soleil qui irradiait une telle chaleur, mais belle et bien les décombres. A plusieurs reprises, il avait croisé des incendies de plus ou moins grandes importance ; mais, en règle général, ils semblaient ne pas tarder à s'éteindre. Il n'osait même pas penser au nombre de personnes qui avaient bien pu périr dans cette atroce catastrophe. Mais Kenshu marchait seul et, inévitablement, il en venait à s'imaginer l'horreur de l'attitude des gens lors de la catastrophe. Il les imaginait courant dans tous les sens, dans des gestes désespérément vains. Lui s'était caché sous un édifice solide, mais les autres avaient du périr écrasés, brûlés, asphyxiés… Et plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu'il allait devenir complètement fou, perverti par l'image de la mort. Lui qui n'avait que quinze ans n'y avait jamais été confronté directement. Même durant la catastrophe, le seul cadavre qu'il avait vu était celui de sa mère. Et maintenant, il était littéralement encerclé par la mort, mais, comble de l'horreur, il ne pouvait pas la voir ! Tous les cadavres avaient été ensevelis. Alors, quand il marchait parmi les ruines de Midgar, il s'attendait à voir surgir, de derrière un mur, un mort vivant habillé de lambeaux de chair, aux vêtements déchirés, aux côtes apparentes et qui tendrait ses bras vers lui pour le massacrer et le faire devenir, à son tour, un cadavre. Il ne pouvait pas voir la mort, mais il sentait bien qu'elle observait le moindre de ses mouvements.  
Rongé par la paranoïa, Kenshu continuait d'avancer, le visage pâle et en sueur. A chaque bruit suspect, il se retournait dans un bond fabuleux, prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou au moindre danger.   
Il ne cessait de regarder sa montre, car il ne tenait absolument pas à passer la nuit ici. Mais, il le savait, il ne lui restait pas plus de deux heures à marcher. Son pronostic avait été quelque peu erroné, car Kenshu avançait beaucoup moins rapidement qu'il n'avait pensé le faire. Il marchait à présent sur ce qu'il restait des grandes autoroutes qui cernaient la ville et venait de croiser un réacteur à makô : le numéro 5. Pourtant, contre toute attente, il s'était révélé être complètement vide. Les documents et les rapports scientifiques qui auraient du s'y trouver étaient absents. Même les registres de maintenance ne s'y trouvaient plus. Et, surprise, les cuves à makô étaient vides, comme si on avait voulu anticiper la catastrophe et éviter tout gaspillage d'énergie. Quoiqu'il en soit, Kenshu ne préférait pas se torturer l'esprit avec ce genre d'interrogations. Il devait quitter la ville coûte que coûte et il sentait bien qu'il était proche du but.  
Soudain, Kenshu se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin. Pourtant, il avait tout prévu et avait emporté avec lui une besace où se trouvaient quelques restes de pain et des gélules de vitamines. Ces dernières l'aidaient à garder l'œil ouvert et à ne pas sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Kenshu en avait trop peur ; quand il dormait, il était vulnérable.  
Kenshu repéra un bout d'autoroute intact et décida de s'y installer le temps de s'y restaurer. Il s'y dirigea, puis se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas vraiment où il comptait aller une fois sorti de Midgar. Il serait sûrement de toutes manières confronté à toutes sortes d'ennemis et de bêtes sauvages. Il réalisa alors qu'il lui fallait absolument une arme. Tout en s'approchant de l'endroit visé, il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait, provisoirement, le défendre. Son regard se posa sur une longue tige de métal qui émergeait d'un bloc de béton encore fumant. Il s'y rendit et agrippa à deux mains le bout de fer. Constatant qu'il lui résistait, il monta sur le mur dans lequel s'était fiché la tige et la saisie d'un air décidé. Il tira de toutes ses forces et l'arme se libéra lentement de son carcan, comme soumise. Il la pris à deux mains et la monta au niveau de son visage. Après l'avoir jaugée et fait donné quelques coups dans l'air (cela émettait un petit sifflement dont Kenshu était très content), il décida qu'il s'en servirait d'arme défensive, et, s'il le fallait, offensive. L'objet était d'un gris terne et mesurait un bon mètre vingt sur environ un centimètre de diamètre. Elle était donc très maniable et Kenshu fit une moue satisfaite en s'asseyant sur le sol.  
Il posa son arme par terre et entreprit de sortir un bout de pain qu'il grignoterait en attendant de retrouver force et courage de repartir.   
En mâchant difficilement son croûton de pain, Kenshu fixait la barre métallique qui luisait à terre. Comment avait-il pu en venir à se procurer une arme… Il prit soudain conscience que tous ces événements le dépassaient complètement. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui : des ruines qui s'étendaient désespérément à perte de vue. C'était horrible, c'était un cataclysme. Et il était tout seul maintenant…   
La poitrine de Kenshu se gonfla soudain et il sentit des larmes lui picoter la base des cils. Il renifla bruyamment et les larmes chaudes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues, jusque dans son cou. Certaines s'écrasèrent à terre. La vision de ce paysage apocalyptique semblait moins pénible à travers un mur de larmes.  
Il déplaça son regard vers le ciel pour trouver, dans le soleil, le courage d'avancer. Mais, la seule chose qu'il vit était une grande masse sombre et silencieuse qui se déplaçait dans les airs. Elle portait sur un flan une inscription écrite en jaune sur un losange rouge, mais elle était trop loin pour que Kenshu puisse la lire. Pris par la surprise, ce dernier sécha rapidement ses larmes et constata que l'objet émettait en réalité un ronronnement sourd et qu'une hélice tournoyait à son sommet. C'était… un hélicoptère ! Kenshu connaissait bien ces appareils ; il les avait vu à maintes reprises dans des livres. Il avait toujours cru que c'était une légende pour gamins… Il était à présent stupéfait de constater que ces engins existaient bel et bien. Kenshu se dit que son exil forcé à l'extérieur de Midgar lui apprendrait finalement tout un tas de choses.  
Il tenta de faire des signes à l'hélicoptère, mais il volait bien trop haut et, au milieu des décombres, Kenshu devait avoir l'air d'une fourmi dans un jeu de mikado ! Et la fumée n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il attendit donc de voir la tournure que les événements prendraient. Au bout d'un moment, l'appareil entreprit de faire de larges cercles et un homme passa sa tête par la portière. Il agrippa soudain ce qui semblait être un sac de toile et renversa son contenu sur la ville. Ce contenu s'avéra être une multitude de petits papiers blancs. Il répéta l'opération une vingtaine de fois, puis partit vers le soleil alors que les papiers étaient encore en train de chuter doucement vers le sol.  
Malgré les conditions tragiques, Kenshu ne pu s'empêcher de trouver magnifique la chute de ces petits morceaux de papier. Ils tournoyaient lentement dans les airs et semblaient vouloir atterrir le plus tard possible. Une bonne minute s'écoula avant que cette pluie blanche ne se décide à atteindre le sol. Plus excité que jamais, Kenshu couru vers la feuille la plus proche de lui. Il la saisi avec empressement et la retourna. Elle portait en en-tête le même signe qui était imprimé sur l'aile de l'hélicoptère, mais Kenshu n'y prêta pas attention. Dans le corps de la feuille s'étendait un court texte d'une demi-douzaine de lignes, typographié dans une police qui se rapprochait fortement de l'écriture manuelle. Kenshu en prit connaissance : 

_"Amis rescapés de Midgar !  
Tout espoir est loin d'être perdu ! Nous vous attendons pour reconstruire de nos propres mains notre avenir. Pour nous rejoindre dans la fraternité et la volonté d'un avenir radieux, rendez-vous à ce que nous avons d'or et déjà baptisé Néo Midgar, dans l'attente d'un nom définitif. Dirigez-vous vers l'est ; pour cela, suivez le soleil levant !  
Nous vous attendons, car nous savons que vous en êtes capables.  
A très bientôt !"_

  
  
Le message n'était pas signé, si ce n'était par le logo d'en-tête où il était inscrit : _ShinRa Electric Power Company_.  
Le cœur regonflé d'espoir et d'entrain, Kenshu se surprit à sourire et à émettre des projets d'avenir. Peut-être pourrait-il y trouver un emploi, et pourquoi pas y fonder une famille…  
Il se dirigea donc vers l'est, comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire.   
  


-------  
  


Elena choisit de rester dormir dans sa voiture tout terrain. pour cette nuit. Elle pouvait bien se le permettre ; elle devait arriver le lendemain, dans la soirée, selon ses prévisions. Elle choisit de se garer à la lisière d'un petit bois qui se trouvait planté là, au milieu de la grande Plaine de l'Ouest, comme venu de nul part. Elle éteint ses phares et coupa le contact. L'endroit avait l'air calme et paisible ; elle sortit donc et s'assit sur une souche d'arbre. Le vent frais soufflait doucement dans sa chevelure blonde. Partagée entre la joie et la mélancolie, elle alluma une cigarette et scruta l'horizon. Au loin, par delà le désert et l'océan, s'élevait un énorme panache de fumée ocre. Même si elle n'était pas là lors de la catastrophe, elle savait bien que les pertes étaient sûrement désastreuses. Ce nuage en était un témoin intime… En repensant à tout ce gâchis, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long soupir. La fumée de sa cigarette lui revint dans les yeux et une larme lui échappa. Elle pivota pour à la fois ne pas avoir le vent de face et pour ne plus avoir à regarder le panache de fumée, synonyme de destruction et de mort.  
La journée qu'elle avait passée avait été très pénible. Quand elle eut pris connaissance du contenu du tract, sa première réaction fut la joie et l'envie de dire à ses parents combien elle était heureuse de pouvoir envie retrouver une vie semblable à celle d'autrefois. Mais, se souvenant de sa discussion avec son père, elle avait préféré attendre le soir pour le leur dire. Comme s'y attendait, leur réaction avait été très violente. Son père avait préféré faire un tour dehors, tandis que sa mère était restée à pleurer sur son fauteuil. Mais ils étaient bien conscients qu'ils avaient très peu d'influence sur leur fille. Depuis toute petite, elle avait été comme ça : volontaire, autonome et acceptant difficilement la critique. Ils avaient donc finalement accepté que leur fille parte à nouveau loin, exercer un métier dangereux. Ils s'étaient promis qu'ils se reverraient fréquemment, mais ils fondaient peu d'espoir sur cette promesse.  
Le message de la ShinRa demandait à tous les anciens Turks encore en vie de se rejoindre à Néo Midgar, une ville que la ShinRa affirmait avoir construite en cas de catastrophe comme celle-ci. Le plan de la Corporation avait l'air d'avoir été préparé longtemps à l'avance, car ils affirmaient disposer de tous les vivres et moyens nécessaires et disaient être prêts à recevoir tous les rescapés de la catastrophe. Néo Midgar se situait au nord est du Continent de l'Est, sur une petite île. Elena comptait se rendre à Minato, une petite ville portuaire située à la pointe est des Plaines de Grassland. C'était la ville où était située la base maritime de la ShinRa. Elle s'y était rendue à quelques reprises pour certaines missions. Elle espérait donc y trouver un ferry qui l'emmènerait sur cette fameuse île.  
Mais, depuis le début, elle faisait confiance à cet unique tract. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs arraché du panneau d'affichage de la poste à l'avait gardé sur elle. Peut-être était-ce un faux, qui sait ? Peut-être que, lorsqu'elle arrivera à Minato, on lui dira que Néo Midgar n'existe pas et que la ShinRa a bel et bien été annihilée. Peut-être n'y avait-il décidément plus aucun espoir Pour Elena de retrouver une vie comme avant.   
Ne pouvant se faire à cette idée, elle sortit le petit papier de la poche arrière de ses jeans et le lu et relu une dizaine de fois. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas de doute : le logo, la police utilisée, la syntaxe des phrases… C'était tout à fait le style de la ShinRa.  
Elle rangea la lettre et s'accouda sur ses genoux en soupirant. Puis, elle laissant tomber sa tête, épuisée. A ses pieds, un groupe de fourmis paraissait avoir colonisé la souche où Elena avait choisi de s'asseoir. Il semblait régner y régner une agitation extrême mais, si on regardait une seule fourmi, on pouvait s'apercevoir qu'en réalité chacune d'entre elles effectuait une tâche précise avec soin et minutie. Certaines réparaient l'édifice de bois, d'autres partaient dans la forêt, d'autres encore ramenaient de la nourriture à la fourmilière. Voilà où était la clé du succès : l'organisation. Elena ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle entre cette fourmilière et sa vie. Si son quotidien lui paraissait si dur à gérer, c'est parce qu'on avait jeté une pierre dans la fourmilière de sa vie. Elle se dit qu'en rejoignant la ShinRa, ce n'était pas seulement elle que cela aiderait, mais également toute la communauté. Tous les rescapés devaient s'entraider et s'adonner à une tâche précise, afin que la vie reparte de plus belle. Il fallait s'organiser ; tout le monde devait servir à quelque chose. Elena ne voulait plus d'un monde tel celui d'autrefois : les habitants des taudis délaisses et dominés par la classe supérieure. Il fallait créer une nouvelle société en réparant les fautes du passé. Mais Elena savait bien qu'elle n'avait aucune influence sur ses supérieurs. Restait à savoir si ces supérieurs en question avaient les mêmes idées qu'elle…  
Sentant soudain des picotements sur ses mollets, Elena se dit qu'il serait temps qu'elle se lève. Ce faisant, elle se dirigea vers sa voiture et jeta sa cigarette au loin, d'une pitchenette bien placée. Le mégot rebondit deux ou trois fois avant de s'arrêter. Il brilla encore quelques secondes dans la pénombre de la forêt, puis s'éteint. Ce soir, elle était trop épuisée et avait trop peu faim pour aller chasser. Elle s'engouffra dans la banquette arrière et s'allongea, au bord de la rupture musculaire et nerveuse. C'était décidé, demain elle reprendrait des forces et se dirigerait vers le port de Henkai. De là, elle avait prévu de prendre un petit bac qui l'amènerait directement au port de Junon. A partir d'ici, ce n'était plus très compliqué : droit vers l'est en direction de Minato. Elle n'avait plus le droit de faire demi-tour à présent. Et finalement, elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle était trop curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait Néo Midgar…  
  


-------  
  


Cela faisait deux heures que Kenshu avait quitté les ruines de Midgar, et il allait de surprise en surprise. Il avait d'abord traversé une plaine cramoisie dont la couleur tendait, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, du marron vers le vert, en passant par le beige. Ce vert, Kenshu savait bien de quoi il s'agissait : c'était de l'herbe. Et il n'était pas peu fier de le savoir. Ces heures entières passées à lire s'avéraient enfin utiles et peu de personnes des taudis pouvaient se vanter de savoir à quoi ressemblait de l'herbe. Jamais dans les taudis il n'avait vu de l'herbe. Tout du moins pas dans le secteur 5… Car il n'avait également jamais eu l'occasion de quitter son quartier. Pour Kenshu, l'herbe n'était restée, comme l'hélicoptère, qu'au stade de légende, racontée dans les livres pour distraire les enfants. Et Kenshu s'en était jusqu'alors contenté sans problème, étant donné qu'il était loin de s'imaginer que Midgar avait pu être construite dans… un champ d'herbe ! En y réfléchissant un peu, Kenshu se rendit compte que, lorsqu'il habitait encore dans les taudis, il n'avait réellement pensé à ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir à l'"extérieur". A vrai dire, personne d'autre ne s'était posé la question…  
Mais, le paradoxe était que les gens des taudis ne se plaisaient pas à Midgar. Et pourtant, ils n'avaient aucune envie de quitter la ville ; plutôt qu'un manque d'envie, c'était une espèce de peur générale. A force de vivre confinés sous la "pizza", ils avaient préféré oublier le monde extérieur et se complaire dans cette ville, malgré sa politique dure et répressive. Oh, ils en étaient bien conscients ; mais, de toutes manières, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. La ShinRa exerçaient une telle pression que toute sortie de la ville était impossible. Il était d'ailleurs encore moins possible, pour les habitants des taudis, de rejoindre la plaque supérieure. En un sens, la chute de cette météorite pouvait être considérée comme bénéfique pour les survivants. Mais, pour acquérir enfin la liberté, il fallait faire de nombreux sacrifices…  
La main sur son bâton métallique, Kenshu évoluait toujours dans la plaine verte. Il marchait à présent dans une vaste étendue de hautes herbes. Dans une première zone, elles étaient couchées, terrassées par le souffle destructeur de l'explosion. Mais maintenant, elles étaient bien hautes et drues, juste assez grandes pour arriver jusqu'à la poitrine de Kenshu. Il continuait malgré tout à marcher tout droit. Le soleil avait bien entendu tourné depuis ce matin, mais Kenshu avait mémorisé sa position dans le ciel et ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Au fil des jours passés dans les ruines, il avait remarqué une chose amusante : le soleil se couchait exactement à l'opposé de l'endroit où il se levait. Ainsi, le soir, il n'aurait qu'à marcher en tournant le dos au soleil !  
A mesure de son avancée, le vent se levait et le végétation se diversifiait : des buissons, des arbres, es rochers, et même un petit ruisseau. Après tant de découvertes, Kenshu décréta qu'il pouvait considérer tout ce qu'il avait lu dans les livres comme étant vrai ici. Cela pouvait lui donner une vision globale de ce nouveau monde dans lequel il évoluait : des villages dans des champs d'herbes, des hélicoptères dans le ciel, et des tas d'autres choses toutes plus fascinantes les unes que les autres.  
Soudain, alors qu'il avait fixé son attention sur le bruit de ses pas sur le sol caillouteux, il perçut un bruissement d'herbe furtif semblant provenir de derrière lui. Tous les sens en alerte, il fit volte-face, les mains cramponnées à son arme provisoire. Il ne vit rien d'autre qu'une vaste étendue d'herbe ondulant au rythme du vent. Mais, au moment où Kenshu se disait qu'il avait du rêver, il entendit un souffle rauque, cadencé par des inspirations et des expirations qui se succédaient rapidement. Et s'il s'agissait d'un de ces Loups, créatures affreuses et assoiffées de sang, attendant les riverains à la périphérie des villages pour les massacrer, puis les dévorer sauvagement ? Kenshu aurait préféré que non, mais il du bien l'admettre lorsqu'il vit la bête surgir devant lui. Les flancs sculptés par la famine, elle faisait plus pitié que peur. Mais Kenshu changea d'avis quand il constata qu'elle le fixait avec insistance. De plus, son pelage d'un noir intense et le filet de bave qui apparaissait au coin de la gueule de l'animal n'étaient pas là pour le rassurer. Au fond du regard du Loup brillait quelque chose de totalement déraisonné, une lueur de folie carnassière, de la sauvagerie à l'état pur. Le but de l'animal paraissait clair : dévorer Kenshu. La meute à laquelle appartenait le prédateur avait du être décimée par le catastrophe et il avait du apprendre à survivre seul et donc à dévorer tout, absolument tout, ce qui passait dans son champ de vision.  
L'animal fléchit ses pattes arrières, prêt à bondir sur sa proie et émit un grognement sourd et menaçant ; ses babines retroussées, un filet de bave coulait de sa gueule. Kenshu brandit son bâton droit devant lui et, pris par la panique, ferma ses yeux du plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Se fiant à sa seule ouïe, il remarqua que la bête semblait tourner autour de lui. Trop terrorisé pour ouvrir les yeux, Kenshu tentait de s'imaginer les mouvements du prédateur. Soudain, le Loup poussa un grognement plus fort que les autres. Kenshu sursauta et, à ce moment précis, souhaita voir le monstre disparaître. C'est alors qu'il sentit un vent frais tourbillonner autour de lui. Le prédateur gémit, puis le vent se changea en tempête et le Loup se tut. Kenshu du se concentrer pour ne pas tomber à la renverse, emporté par la tornade. A cet instant précis, il ressentit un souffle froid mais apaisant lui parcourir le corps. Son corps lui donnait l'impression d'être parcouru par un fluide énergétique et bienfaisant. _"De… l'énergie ?"_, se risqua-t-il à penser. A cette idée, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Un frisson de plaisir… Le vent continuait de souffler avec ardeur, faisant bruisser les herbes les plus sèches et ébouriffant les cheveux de Kenshu qui serra ses paupières de plus belle.  
Au bout d'un petite minute, qui lui paru durer vingt fois plus, le vent s'arrêta de souffler de manière assez nette. Kenshu garda les yeux fermés encore pendant quelques secondes, afin de s'assurer qu'il était totalement hors de danger. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce qu'il vit faillit le faire tomber à la renverse : sur une dizaine de mètres à la ronde autour de lui, les herbes était couchées, comme terrassées par une source d'énergie qui semblait venir de… lui-même ! L'état de l'herbe lui rappela les ravages causés par l'explosion du météore. Et si cette vague d'énergie venait réellement de lui ? Kenshu osa à peine y penser, et pourtant, c'était la seule explication possible. Dès qu'il avait souhaité la mort du Loup, le tourbillon s'était déclenché.  
Kenshu regarda alors ses mains et constata que la garde de son bâton était colorée d'étranges reflets roses qui paraissaient s'estomper peu à peu. Au bout d'un moment, ils disparurent complètement.  
Kenshu leva les yeux au ciel, pris d'un espoir fou. Il sentit alors comme un vide dans le creux de son ventre. De l'énergie… Détenait-il la clé d'un sort quelconque ? Et c'est en l'espérant de tout cœur qu'il se remit en route.   
  


-------  
  


Junon… Dans un vacarme assourdissant, le cargo qui venait du port d'Henka passa la digue de celui de Junon. Sur le pont, cheveux au vent, Elena regardait les embarcadères de Junon se rapprocher petit à petit. La ville donnait une atroce impression de sale. La jeune fille connaissait bien cette ville —elle y avait fait escale à de nombreuses reprises— mais aujourd'hui elle donnait l'impression d'avoir été peinte à grands coups grossiers de pinceau qu'on aurait plongé dans un pot de goudron. Les bâtiments paraissaient fondre de mélancolie, laissant sous eux une flaque noire de suie. Les ombres des plus hautes tours semblaient vouloir cacher ce spectacle, de leur spectre insondable. La ville entière paraissait figée dans une incroyable tristesse, comme en deuil.  
Elena se rendit alors compte de l'influence que pouvait bien avoir la ShinRa sur cette ville, et peut-être même sur le monde entier. Elle supervisait la plupart des transferts et les commerces d'énergie entre les différentes villes de la Planète. Le seul pôle distributeur d'énergie de la Planète, c'était la ShinRa. Si toutes les villes du monde souhaitaient s'en débarrasser, force était de constater qu'il était bien difficile de vivre sans elle.  
Au fur et à mesure que le navire avançait, on avait l'impression d'être absorbés par la bulle de tristesse que semblait dégager la ville. Junon donnait vraiment l'impression de vouloir se laisser mourir. Trop fatiguée pour avoir envie de supporter cette image, Elena préféra retourner à l'intérieur du ferry. Elle retourna dans la salle principale (un grand salon bordé d'un long bar), s'asseoir dos à une fenêtre. Ici, le constat était le même. Tout le monde était dépité. Les enfants ne jouaient plus, le barman ne secouait ses cocktails, la radio ne crachait plus ses chansons criardes. Tout le cargo était plongé dans le ronflement entêtant qu'émettaient les moteurs. Même la sonnerie, habituellement stridente, qui prévenait des messages du Commandant du navire semblait plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée.  
_"Nous arriverons en port de Junon dans une dizaine de minutes."_, dit-il sans même prendre la peine de répéter le message ni même de se présenter.  
Préférant prendre de l'avance, Elena se dirigea vers la sortie piétonne. Elle avait du laisser sa voiture à Henka ; le niveau réservé aux véhicules s'était avéré être complet. Elle avait envisagé de louer un véhicule à Junon. Mais, aux vues de l'état de la ville, elle se demandait si le moindre commerce serait ouvert. Qu'importe, elle le constaterait bien sur place.  
Après avoir descendu quelques étages, elle se retrouva devant une double porte en métal surmontée d'un écriteau lumineux sur lequel était inscrit _"Sortie piétons - Se tenir à l'écart des portes"_. Comme elle était en avance de quelques minutes, elle s'adossa contre un mur et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son blouson. Elle constata qu'ils n'étaient que deux piétons : elle et un vieillard barbu qu'elle n'avait pas vu arriver. Debout au milieu du couloir, il donnait l'impression d'être un cadavre ambulant. Chauve, mal rasé, la peau pendante et le regard vide, Elena aurait juré qu'on pouvait le tuer rien qu'en le poussant.  
Au bout de trois minutes, la sonnerie fit entendre à nouveau. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un crissement de métal rouillé. Un frisson désagréable parcouru l'échine d'Elena. Dès que les deux battants se furent totalement ouverts, le vieux s'engouffra dans le couloir avec une rapidité qu'on ne lui aurait sûrement pas attribuée pour un sou deux minutes auparavant. Elena entreprit de descendra le couloir en colimaçon qui la mènerait jusqu'au sol du port. Surprise, elle constata que le vieillard avec déjà disparu.   
Une fois le couloir parcouru, elle traversa un long parking vide et arriva enfin en ville. La géographie de Junon était simple : un grande rue bordé d'un côté par la mer, de l'autre par des habitations. La nuit, un grand rideau de fer s'abaissait sur la rangée d'immeuble. La nuit, les riverains n'avaient pas accès à la partie portuaire de la ville. En réponse aux protestations des habitants qui s'en étaient suivies, la ville avait accepté, à contrecoeur, de construire un espace vert derrière les immeubles afin que les plaignants ne se sentent pas trop enfermés. Mais ils étaient malgré tout prisonniers, derrière ce rideau de fer.  
Et il se trouvait que ce même rideau était abaissé aujourd'hui. Ceci signifiait non seulement l'absence de gens dans les rues, mais aussi —et voilà qui était bien embêtant— l'absence de tout commerce ouvert. Sachant qu'elle ne trouverait pas une boutique de location de véhicules ici, Elena décida d'avancer vers l'immense ascenseur qui l'emmènerait jusqu'au niveau inférieur de Junon. De là, elle pourrait quitter la ville et continuer son voyage, à dos de chocobo ou à pied s'il le fallait.  
Une fois dans l'immense cabine de l'ascenseur, elle pressa l'interrupteur inférieur. En réalité, il y avait trois interrupteur : celui du bas menait aux portes de la ville, celui du milieu au port et celui du haut à l'aéroport. Une fois le bouton enfoncé, la cabine trembla dans un vrombissement inquiétant. Le voyageur imprudent utiliserait cet ascenseur pour la première fois croirait sûrement que la cabine allait se détacher et tomber trente mètre plus bas. Mais Elena ne s'inquiétait pas ; elle connaissait cet appareil et savait bien qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, ce dernier se mit en marche, d'abord lentement, puis atteint une vitesse relativement élevée pour tout ascenseur qui se respecte. A l'arrivée, il s'arrêta assez brutalement dans un grand nuage de poussière ocre. Cette poussière provenait du métal rouillé qui se désagrégeait à force de passages de l'ascenseur. Le portes s'ouvrirent sur ce qu'était, il y avait trente ans de cela, le petit port du village de Junon, jolie station balnéaire. Il était aujourd'hui recouvert par les structures métalliques qui soutenaient le port et les chantiers navals de la nouvelle Junon : une ville transformée, comme tant d'autres, par le désir de la ShinRa de conquérir le monde. Il y avait quinze ans, la ShinRa avait, dès son arrivée, fait construire ce port gigantesque pour s'assurer une parfaite domination maritime du monde. En réalité, c'était elle qui avait réduit Junon à ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui : un tas de ferraille inutile et en train de rouiller.   
Elena s'avança. Ici encore, même constat : tout le monde était cloîtré chez lui. Le vent sifflait entre les poutrelles métalliques, ultime gémissement d'une ville à l'agonie. Elena se dit que c'était tout juste si on ne voyait pas passer des fétus de paille, emportés par le vent, comme dans ces villes de l'ouest ; elle ne se souvenait plus du nom, Wataï peut-être…  
Ici non plus les boutiques n'étaient pas ouvertes. Elena ressentait bien une présence humaine, mais elle paraissait se cacher. A mesure qu'elle avançait, elle voyait les rideaux et les fenêtres se fermer. Les gens d'ici étaient vraiment devenus peureux.  
_"Ils sont paranos ma parole…"_  
Etrange syndrome. La ShinRa avait été leur bourreau, mais sans elle, ils ne se sentaient pas en sécurité. L'esclave se sent faible et délaissé sans son maître. Si un esclave n'est confronté qu'à son maître toute sa vie, il appréhendera maladroitement le monde extérieur s'il le fait seul. Il trouve un sens à vie dans ce qu'il accomplit pour son bourreau, même s'il croît le contraire toute sa vie. A cette pensée, Elena ne put s'empêcher d'écraser une larme coulait sur sa joue.  
Se dirigeant vers la sortie, elle longea une plage polluée où s'entassaient divers détritus qui dégageaient une odeur à renverser le plus tenace des Soldats. Elle doubla la plage et dépassa la dernière maison. Devant elle s'étendait à nouveau une plaine, entre les deux battants entrouverts de la grande porte métallique de la ville. Elena se demanda quelle couleur pouvait bien avoir la Planète vue du ciel. Verte, bleue, grise… Le sifflement du vent dans les barres d'acier redoubla d'intensité. Elle poussa un long soupir à l'idée de devoir traverser cette vaste étendue d'herbe à pieds.   
Elena contourna l'enceinte murale de Junon et se trouva nez à nez avec se qu'elle cherchait depuis son débarquement à Junon : une voiture. C'était une petite voiture décapotable tout-terrain à deux places. Le capot et le coffre étaient vert kaki contrairement aux portières qui étaient marron. Soulagée, elle se précipita vers le véhicule, prête à le voler ; elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire le voyage à pieds. Prise dans son élan, elle se remarqua pas les deux jambes qui dépassait de sous la voiture, s'y prit les pieds et s'étala de tout son long dans l'herbe brune. Le propriétaire de la paire de jambes en question sursauta et se cogna le front sur le réservoir, pièce sur laquelle il était en train de travailler. Poussant un cri de rage, il se dégagea de sous le véhicule et, maladroitement, sauta sur la place du conducteur et saisit un revolver qu'il pointa sur Elena.  
"BOUGE PAS !"  
Quand celle-ci se retourna sur le dos, elle vit une haute silhouette pointant un pistolet automatique de petit calibre sur elle. C'était apparemment un homme. Elle ne pouvait le juger efficacement, car il avait plaqué un chiffon ensanglanté sur son front. Mais sa voix ne trompait pas : c'était bien un homme. Il portait une chemise blanche imbibée d'un mélange d'huile, de sueur et de sang qu'il avait retroussée jusqu'aux épaules.  
"… Lève-toi doucement…"  
Sa voix était chevrotante et Elena remarqua bien qu'il n'était pas rassurée. En s'exécutant, elle constata que l'inconnu tremblait de tous ses membres. Il serait facile de le désarmer. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle se leva doucement, les mains levée au-dessus de sa tête. Ils étaient chacun de part et d'autre de la voiture. Elena étudia la situation.  
_"Je me tiens à deux mètres d'un bouffon qui ne voit plus que d'un œil et qui tremble plus qu'un feuille morte. Ca va être facile…"_  
Avec le calme digne de la Turk qu'elle était, elle abaissa doucement les bras.  
"Qu'est-ce que… ?"  
Aussi agilement et rapidement qu'un chat, elle prit appuis sur la portière et sauta sur la place du conducteur. Sans laisser le temps à son agresseur de réagir, elle agrippa son arme et le poussa doucement pour le faire reculer. Il bascula aussitôt en arrière et s'écroula sur le sol dans une chute qui lui arracha un "Oh !" de surprise. Elena ne demandait pas mieux. L'inconnu laissa échapper son chiffon et un jet de sang s'échappa de son arcade sourcilière. Elena pouvait alors voir à qui elle avait à faire : un homme d'un trentaine d'années, plutôt bel homme, mais il paraissait aussi terrorisé qu'un lapin en cage. Il avait les yeux fermé et les bras tendus devant son visage.  
"Ne me faites pas de mal !"  
Soupirant, Elena rangea la pistolet dans sa poche intérieur et aida l'homme à se relever, voyant qu'il était définitivement inoffensif. Ne pouvant se résoudre à l'abandonner ici, elle se demanda se qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de lui.   
  


-------  
  


Le soleil se levait sur les Plaines de Grassland, fier de sa domination sur le ciel limpide. Chaque seconde qui passait, il baignait le paysage d'une luminosité un peu plus intense encore. Se réveillant, Kenshu se retourna sur le dos et s'étira de tout son long. Il se frotta les yeux paresseusement et regarda le ciel. Il était d'un bleu profond et aucun nuage ne venait troubler cet apaisant spectacle.  
Non sans mal, Kenshu se leva et se dirigea vers la grève. Il s'assit sur un rocher et déposa ses affaires —son bâton ainsi qu'un petit baluchon— sur le sable blanc. Puis, il entreprit de retrousser son pantalon et de tremper ses pieds dans une marre d'eau salée qui s'était formée naturellement dans un creux du rocher. Tout en marchant doucement ses pieds encore endoloris par la longue journée de marche passée, il observa en plissant les yeux le paysage qui s'offrait à lui : à gauche, une longue plage au bout de laquelle s'élevait une grande falaise ; à droite, la plage devenait plus rocailleuse ; et, face à lui, la mer. La mer… Encore une incroyable découverte ! Des formidables quantités d'eau mouvantes, variant leur activité et leur apparence au gré du vent.  
Tout en laissant ses mollets sécher au soleil, Kenshu se pencha en arrière et s'appuya sur ses coudes. Il repensa alors à la journée qu'il avait passée la veille. Le voyage avait été long et éprouvant et les rares fois où Kenshu s'était arrêté de marcher, c'était pour se battre. A force de rixes et de découvertes, il avait constaté à quel point le monde extérieur pouvait être hostile et mystérieux. Surtout quand on voyageait seul… Au cours de sa journée de marche, il avait en effet affronté une dizaine de créatures différentes eu total. Ses premiers combats avaient été éprouvants et Kenshu avait frôlé la mort à plus d'une reprise.  
Au début, Kenshu avait voulu utiliser son pouvoir dès les premières secondes du combat, mais il n'y était pas parvenu. Dès son troisième combat —contre un Grand Condor—, il avait découvert que ce pouvoir ne pouvait se déclencher que quand il avait atteint un état de terreur tel qu'il était sûr qu'il allait mourir. Et, la beauté de ce qu'il avait alors pu voir surpassait de loin la plus belle chose qu'il avait jamais admiré auparavant. Il avait réellement l'impression d'assister à quelque chose de tout à fait exceptionnel et de passer un moment privilégier. Lors de ces moments, la paume de ses mains émettait une lueur d'un rose profond. Et, lorsqu'il saisissait son bâton, cette lumière se propageait en remontant dans son arme, perdant peu à peu de sa couleur pour devenir franchement blanche. Arrivée au bout du bâton, elle dégageait un véritable torrent de lumière blanche et intense. Mais, cela n'était pas éblouissant ; au contraire, c'était même presque doux et apaisant. Et c'était après que cette formidable énergie se soit dégagée dans l'air durant un certain temps, au moment où Kenshu était presque à bout de forces —car utiliser ce pouvoir lui était bel et bien épuisant !—, que l'effet dévastateur de la chose arrivait. Le temps et l'espace paraissaient alors se déformer, semblaient devenir des variables malléables à souhait. Presque silencieusement, un vent incroyable se mettait à souffler, avec pour source l'extrémité supérieure de l'arme. Et, avec une lenteur presque exaspérante, l'espace paraissait se contracter, se concentrer en un unique point ; puis, presque immédiatement après, tout éclatait, avec cette fois une vitesse faramineuse, pour reprendre sa place initial. Mais pas son état initial ; une onde de choc se formait alors autour de pieds de Kenshu et tout être vivant qui avait le malheur de se trouver aux alentours à ce moment là se voyait désintégré dans la seconde. Pour l'instant, Kenshu n'avait trouvé aucun ennemi capable d'y résister.  
Kenshu avait remarqué que, à force d'utiliser ce pouvoir qu'il s'était découvert, il était parvenu à mieux le maîtriser —même s'il était conscient qu'il avait bien peu d'emprise sur ce qu'il considérait comme un don qui le dépassait totalement. Au tout début, il en ressortait littéralement épuisé. Maintenant, Kenshu avait pris plus d'assurance et arrivait à mieux maîtriser ses émotions pendant ce déluge de lumière. Il était moins impressionnable et donc moins fatigué au final. Il était même quasiment sûr qu'il pouvait à présent utilisé cette capacité deux fois de suite sans s'écrouler. Avec l'expérience acquise, il avait l'impression qu'il parvenait à déclencher ce pouvoir de plus en plus tôt dans le cours du combat. Non qu'il atteignait un état de terreur absolue plus tôt, mais il sentait bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre aussi longtemps. Il se sentait la force et la volonté suffisante pour forcer cette magie —car il n'y avait pas d'autres mots— à se déclencher. Il évoluait et gagnait de l'expérience au fil de ses combats.  
Kenshu sentait dans son ventre un creux, synonyme d'espoir et de motivation. Sans plus attendre, il gravit la dune qui reliait la plage à la plaine et décida de reprendre sa marche. Il avait suivi, toute la journée d'hier, la direction de l'est, mais il s'était heurté à la mer. Il décida donc de longer la plage. Au bout de la vaste étendue herbeuse qu'il scrutait du regard, Kenshu apercevait ce qui lui semblait être une ville. Une grande ville aux couleurs bleues, de telle manière qu'il était impossible de ne pas la remarquer, au milieu du vert de l'herbe. Constatant que c'était la seule forme de civilisation s'offrant à son regard, il choisit de s'y diriger.  
  
C'est en fin d'après-midi que Kenshu arriva à bon port. Cette fois-ci, le voyage avait été plutôt tranquille ; du plus, aucun monstre ne l'avait attaqué… A un moment donné, il était passé près d'un étrange bâtiment formé d'un hangar et d'une espèce de tour ronde. Il y serait bien allé voir s'il était habité, mais les étranges cris stridents qui s'en échappaient avaient aussitôt fait rebrousser chemin à Kenshu.   
Tout en marchant vers la ville, Kenshu leva la tête. De grandes grues métalliques parsemaient le lieu et cela n'était pas sans lui rappeler les horreurs qu'il avait vécues quelques jours auparavant. Il baissa finalement les yeux et fit l'inventaire ce que contenait sa besace : elle était vide. Soupirant, Kenshu se dit qu'il était temps qu'il arrive ; tenir une journée de plus aurait été impossible.  
Devant Kenshu s'élevaient deux grandes portes métalliques, stoïques gardiennes de ce qui semblait être un vaste port. L'une d'elles (celle de droite) portait une petite inscription : Port de Minato. Kenshu n'y prêta pas attention et continua entra. En pénétrant dans la ville, il avait l'impression de commettre un sacrilège, de réveiller une ville endormie. En effet, tout autour de lui paraissait figé, comme une photographie, malgré les couleurs plutôt vives des bâtiments. Des petits immeubles bleus, verts et ocres s'élevaient sur moins de trois étages. A la réflexion, la ville avait quelque chose de kitsch, à la limite du ridicule, comme toute droite sortie d'un jeu de construction pour enfant.  
Au fur et à mesure de son avancée, Kenshu réalisa que cette ville ne paraissait pas endormie, mais désertée. L'ambiance était étrange, comme figée, interrompue dans une espèce d'euphorie. Les habitations et les bâtiments autour de lui paraissaient étrangement neufs ; on aurait dit qu'ils avaient été posés là il y a peu de temps. La ville donnait l'impression d'être en préfabriqué, de pouvoir se démonter aussi facilement qu'elle semblait avoir été construite.  
Kenshu décida de continuer d'avancer dans ce qui lui semblait être l'artère principale de cette ville surréaliste, vraisemblablement en direction de la mer. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers le port, une rumeur s'élevait par dessus les bâtiments de ce dernier. Et, plus il avançait, plus il lui semblait que ce bruit ressemblait à des voix humaines. Encore quelques mètres. Il était maintenant sûr que ces bruits provenaient d'une foule. Quelques voix caractéristiques se détachaient du bruit de fond ; l'intonation haut perchée d'une femme, les pleures stridentes d'un enfant, et, par dessus tout se marasme, une voix autoritaire semblant provenir d'un mégaphone.  
Kenshu continua d'avancer et contourna le grand bâtiment gris qui lui faisait face et qui bloquait l'arrivée des sons, l'empêchant de comprendre la moindre phrase. Il traversa un pâté de maison en empruntant une ruelle sombre pas plus large qu'un couloir. Les murs étaient impeccables, mais le sol était jonché de ce que Kenshu supposait être des fientes d'oiseaux marins. Il descendit une volée de corridor encadrée de deux rampes métalliques et atteint l'extrémité du corridor. Il déboucha soudainement sur une grande place bétonnée érigée dans l'océan. Kenshu réalisa alors que, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était aventuré sur une péninsule, une jetée qui s'avançait dans les flots.   
La scène qui s'offrait à sa vue confirmait bien ses hypothèses. Une foule se massait sur un quai, près d'un énorme cargo dans lequel ils semblaient vouloir pénétrer. Le navire était plutôt sobre. D'un bleu sombre, il tanguait paisiblement sur les flots. Un vaste pont courait autour de la coque, permettant aux passagers de prendre l'air. Le bateau était surmonté d'une structure métallique fixée à un câble tendu vers l'immensité de la mer. Son autre extrémité était reliée à un immense pylône métallique ancré dans le sol du port. Le bateau devait sûrement se déplacer en coulissant le long de ce câble…  
Kenshu s'approcha doucement. Le groupe de gens s'était regroupé près du ponton tendu entre le quai et le ferry. Sur ce ponton se tenait un garde en uniforme armé d'un porte-parole. Dans d'autres cas, il aurait sûrement eu du mal à contenir une telle foule. A vue de nez, Kenshu pronostiquait environ deux cent personnes. Mais actuellement, les gens étaient étrangement calmes et entraient sans remous dans le navire. Plus Kenshu s'approchait et plus il se rendait compte que ces personnes n'étaient pas seulement calmes mais aussi, et surtout, épuisées. Certains adultes étaient assis à terre ou sur les bittes d'amarrage du port ; des enfants s'étaient endormis dans les bras de leurs parents ; ces derniers ne semblaient également pas très réveillés.  
Plus qu'une cinquantaine de mètres. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué l'arrivée de Kenshu, bien qu'il fût le seul à marcher dans cet immense port. Il commençait à apercevoir nettement les gens malgré le soleil qui l'aveuglait. Le groupe de gens était assez hétéroclite : des très jeunes enfant, des adolescents, des adultes et même des vieillards. Tous étaient vêtus de guenilles, des vêtements déchirés ou vieux et sales. Ils avaient tous le regard perdu dans le vide, empli d'une profonde lassitude. D'où une telle quantité de gens pouvait-elle provenir ? Et surtout, que leur était il arrivé ?   
Soudain, Kenshu réalisa. Son sang ne fit qu'un tout dans ses veines et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Evidemment ! Ils venaient de Midgar. Et ce cargo les emmènera à Néo Midgar, la ville citée dans le flyer qu'il avait reçu dans les ruines de la ville. Tout excité, Kenshu se mit à trottiner. Il atteint la foule et aborda un vieillard qui regardait fixement le sol. On aurait dit un cadavre, avec ses cernes profonds et les veines bleues qui couraient sur ses avant-bras ridés.  
"Vous venez de Midgar n'est-ce pas ? Il y a d'autres survivants ? Vous avez lu le tract aussi ?"  
Sur ces paroles, l'homme leva le regard en direction du garçon. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Kenshu remarqua alors qu'une larme perlait sur la joue du vieillard. Il tourna la tête vit qu'une femme le fixait. Son visage portait une expression pathétique, mélange de pitié et de désespoir. Il était inutile d'insister. Kenshu fit demi tour et alla attendre un peu en retrait du groupe. Il s'assit sur le quai, les jambes pendantes au dessus de l'eau et fixa son regard sur la surface de l'eau. Une grande flaque de carburant s'y étendait. Elle portait des milliers de reflet tous plus brillants les uns que les autres et changeant au gré des mouvement de l'eau. Kenshu se dit que c'était la chose la plus magnifique qu'il eut jamais vu. Il resta comme ça de longues minutes. Impossible de dire combien de temps précisément. Au bout d'un moment, le garde monta le porte-parole à sa bouche.  
"Embarquement pour Néo Midgar !", confirma-il d'une voix froide et neutre.  
A cet avertissement, les gens décolèrent leur regard du sol et tournèrent lascivement la tête vers l'embarcadère. Dans ce qui semblait être une véritable souffrance, ils se levèrent et marchèrent tels des zombis jusqu'à l'embarcadère. On aurait dit des statues de cires qui revenaient à la vie, avec leur visage inexpressif et leur bras pendants. La chute du Météore avait fait des dégâts. Ils avaient tous l'air très choqués. Pendant un moment, le seul son qu'on entendait fut le bruit des pas traînants et las des rescapés sur la passerelle, puis la mer de la mer reprit son droit.  
A la traîne, Kenshu se mit à courir. Le garde ne montrait aucun signe d'impatience ou de mécontentement. C'était surréaliste. Comment pouvait-il y avoir si peu de vie avec tant de personnes ? Il pénétra dans le navire et déboucha sur un escalier qui montait. Soudain, il entendit un bruit strident, comme celui que font les freins rouillés d'une très vieille voiture. Déjà engagé dans les marches, il dut s'agenouiller pour voir d'où provenait ce bruit. A quelques mètres de l'embarcadère se tenait une vieille voiture sale de laquelle sortaient un homme ainsi qu'une jeune femme. Sa longue chevelure blonde cachait son visage, ne laissant distinguer que sa fine bouche rose délicieuse. D'un rapide, elle passa ses cheveux derrière sa tête. A ce moment précis, Kenshu fit son visage. Il fut alors frappé d'une grande beauté. J'aimais Kenshu n'avait vu une si belle femme. Celle-ci scruta le navire en plissant les yeux, puis les rouvrit soudainement lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Kenshu. Un peu surpris, il recula la tête, puis se plongea dans ce regard, comme contraint. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu intense et hypnotique. Il se sentit comme aspiré par ce regard fascinant. Il détourna enfin le regard, persuadé que, s'il avait fixé trop longtemps ces yeux, il s'y serait noyé. Puis, la femme tourna la tête vers son compagnon et fit un geste vers le garde. Les deux inconnus se firent un signe de tête et avancèrent vers le bateau. Surpris, Kenshu prit ses jambes à son cou et monta les marches quatre à quatre, gardant dans l'esprit l'image du visage de cette femme. Il était sûr et certain qu'il allait la revoir un jour.   
  


-------  
  


La voiture cahotait sur le chemin boueux, chemin jadis sans doute beaucoup emprunté mais apparemment très peu aujourd'hui. En témoignaient les fougères et autres plantes marécageuses qui commençaient à empiéter sur le sentier.   
Voilà quelques heures qu'ils avaient quitté Junon. Dès que le moteur fut réparé (un bête problème de batterie ; à force d'être secouée, un fil s'était simplement débranché), ils s'étaient dirigées vers le port de Minato sans attendre ; la ville de Junon ne leur inspirait guère confiance. Le voyage se divisait en trois parties. Premièrement, ils avaient évolués dans une steppe aride où ils avaient du se diriger grâce au Soleil. La terre noire, brûlée par le soleil, ne présentait aucun chemin pour se diriger, juste une vaste étendue aride parsemée ça et là de touffes de joncs cramoisies et d'arbres morts dont les branches tortueuses et noires n'étaient pas pour rassurer les voyageurs. Puis, ils avaient du traverser une chaîne de montagnes. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient prévu, ce ne fut pas une tâche particulièrement difficile. En effet, ils avaient trouvé un col ainsi qu'une piste toute dessinée, comme tombée du ciel pour leur permettre de passer de l'autre côté de l'arc montagneux. Les conditions climatiques n'avaient pas été particulièrement draconiennes, car ils étaient passés à mi-hauteur des monts, entre les neiges éternelles et la plaine. Ces montagnes avaient jadis du être des volcans. En effet, le paysage était dénué de toute végétation et le sol recouvert de petites pierres irrégulières et poreuses et de gros roches vaguement circulaires, témoins d'éruptions régulières et violentes. Maintenant, ils étaient dans une forêt boueuse qui s'étendait en lisière de gigantesques marais. Au début, la progression n'était pas facile. La végétation luxuriante bloquait régulièrement la route et ils ont du, à de nombreuses reprises, libérer le passage des plantes et des troncs d'arbre encombrants. Mais, à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient des plaines de Grassland, le sol était plus sec, facilitant l'avancée de la Jeep surmenée qui ne demandait qu'un peu de repos. Plus que quelques centaines de mètres et ils quitterait enfin la forêt pour la dernière ligne droite de leur voyage vers le port de Minato.  
Malgré les grincements incessants du véhicule, Elena s'était endormie, bercée par le ronron du moteur et l'exquise tiédeur de l'air. L'atmosphère était baignée des senteurs de la forêt. Par moment, si on était attentif, on pouvait voir des écureuils traverser précipitamment la piste. Petit à petit, la forêt commençait à changer d'allure, tendant plus vers un bois de conifères, avec ses pins et autres arbres à épines. La faune suivait également le mouvement. Les oiseaux et les insectes étaient légion.  
A un moment donné, le sentier déboucha sur une clairière inondée de la lumière du Soleil. Le visage de Elena en fut baigné. Doucement, elle s'étira de tout son long. Un sourire se dessina sur ses fines lèvres. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien et en sécurité depuis longtemps. En sécurité, oui. Elle n'avait rien à craindre de Rob. Elle l'avait su dès la première approche. C'était juste un voyageur égaré et terrorisé à l'idée d'affronter le monde extérieur. Après avoir soigné son arcade ouverte, ils avaient pris le temps de discuter. Ayant absolument besoin d'un moyen de transport, nul doute que Elena et Rob allaient faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Autant apprendre à le connaître dès le début.  
Robert était victime d'une amnésique partielle. Il ne se souvenait que de son nom. Rien d'autre. Au moment précis où il le lui avait dit, Elena avait ressenti une vague de pitié la submerger, lui retourner les tripes de fond en comble. Elle avait fait un effort immense pour ne pas fondre en larme. Comment était-il possible de repartir de zéro quand on est livré à soi-même et personne d'autre ? C'était tellement inenvisageable que ça en devenait presque absurde. Elena s'était alors jurée de prendre soi de Rob et de l'aider à retrouver pied dans ce monde, à défaut de pouvoir lui faire recouvrir la mémoire.  
Rob lui avait avouée son amnésie avec une certaine crainte, mêlée à un soupçon de ce que Elena interprétait comme de la honte. On aurait presque dit qu'il s'en voulait. Quand il en parlait, ses grands yeux bleus, cachés derrière des petits verres carrés, courraient dans tous les sens dans leur orbite, comme cherchant une issue. Elena voyait bien que c'était pénible pour lui d'en parler ; dans ces cas-là, elle préférait ne pas insister.  
Si l'amnésie avait rongé les souvenirs de Rob, elle avait en revanche laissé son caractère intact. Plutôt timide, il était paradoxalement assez loquace. Tout à fait le type de gens qui se désinhibent totalement en présence des personnes qu'ils connaissaient bien. En milieu hostile, il ne laissait passer aucune émotion, présentant un visage stoïque, à la limite de l'inexpressivité. Elena pensait qu'il devait être considéré comme snob par bien des gens qui le jugerait trop hâtivement.  
Le contact avait été facile ; ils avaient pris rapidement confiance en l'un et l'autre. Rob, avouant qu'il n'avait nul par où aller, accepta de suivre Elena jusqu'au port de Minato. Sa Jeep allait réellement être d'une grande aide et Elena se demanda si elle se serait aussi rapidement liée d'affection pour lui s'il avait été piéton.  
Elena tourna lascivement la tête vers Rob. Il ne l'avait pas vu se réveiller. C'était une chance que Rob sache encore conduire ; Elena avait vraiment besoin de sommeil. Par moments, il semblait que des bribes de souvenirs parvenaient soudainement à la mémoire de Rob, comme autant de coups de feu frappant sèchement la cible de son cerveau. Quelques réflexes ponctuels, comme lever soudainement le bras pour regarder l'heure à sa montre-bracelet, ou encore tapoter sur le tableau de bord cet air universellement connu dont vous ne pouviez vous débarrasser après avoir entendu quelqu'un d'autre l'entonner.   
_tada tadada tadadada dada_  
Durant ces moments, qui s'apparentaient plus à des flashes, Elena avait l'impression de faire face au vrai Robert, celui qui vivait sans doute paisiblement avec sa famille quelques jours auparavant. Toujours était il qu'il savait parfaitement conduire, avec même quelques tics. La main sur le levier de vitesse, le coude sur la portière, stupide manie qui vous filait à chaque fois une trace violacée sur l'avant-bras à force de s'appuyer sur la vitre qu'on ne prenait pas la peine d'abaisser totalement. Mais c'est tout de même agréable de sentir son bras engourdi, comme dans du coton ; cela vous fait sentir que vous êtes bien vivant. Elena se dit que ces tics devaient nécessaires à Rob pour mieux appréhender ce monde auquel il était (à nouveau) confronté.  
La terre recouvrant la piste se fit soudain plus sèche et plus herbeuse. Les roues de la Jeep cessèrent de patiner et adhérèrent violemment au nouveau revêtement. Le véhicule fit un bond en avant et accéléra. Le moteur passa en surrégime et Rob, nullement effrayé par la nouvelle allure, dut passer la vitesse supérieure pour s'épargner les cris du moteur qui semblait bien souffrir. Les arbres défilaient à une vitesse folle, frôlant à chaque fois l'unique rétroviseur de la voiture, mais le conducteur paraissait maîtriser son engin. Elena se surprit à imaginer qu'il avait du être pilote du buggy dans les canyons arides de l'ouest ; mais sa raison la forçait à penser qu'il était rescapé de Midgar. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus plausible pour expliquer son amnésie. Une maison qui s'effondre, un coup sur la tête, et le tour est joué. Faites vos jeux. Mort, blessé, indemne ? La vie ne tenait à rien si on la comparait à un jeu de hasard.  
Au bout du chemin, on distinguait un point vert, prologue de la vaste étendue herbeuse qu'étaient les plaines de Grassland. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils l'atteignirent. Une véritable pluie de lumière leur tombe sur les épaules. Le soleil écrasait tout, c'était incroyable. Plongé dans cet infini décor verdoyant, on avait l'impression que les montagnes ressemblaient à des collines. Ici, la courbure de la Planète était flagrante. Etrange impression d'être seul au monde et en même totalement négligeable face à l'immensité. Presque frustrant.   
Rob accéléra une nouvelle fois ; le chemin ne semblait présenter aucune difficulté particulière. Ses jambes se mouvaient dans l'étrange danse, alchimie difficile du passage de vitesse. Pas trop, pas trop peu. Juste assez pour que cela se passe en douceur, sans à-coups. Ses jambes fines et immenses, étaient moulées dans des jeans bleu gris très classieux. Elle pivota la tête en arrière en bas, vers les fixations du fauteuil. Il était poussé au maximum. Elena prit conscience d'à quel point Rob était grand. Quand elle retourna sa tête, son fauteuil se mit à grincer horriblement. Robert sursauta à peine et tourna la tête vers Elena, les yeux emplis d'une sincère tendresse.  
"Bien dormi Miss ?", lança-t-il tout en grattant de l'ongle une des tâches de peinture qui constellaient le tableau de bord, l'air distrait.  
"Mmmoui…", répondit lascivement Elena, pas tout à fait émergée de son sommeil.  
"Regarde…", dit Rob en penchant la tête vers Elena comme s'il expliquait quelque chose d'important à un petit enfant, alors qu'ils passaient à proximité d'une grande ferme déserte dont le silo à grains était éventré sur tout la hauteur, laissant échapper les semences agricoles par l'un de ses flancs, comme si la pression avait était trop grande pour les contenir. Robert avait le bras tendu et désignait du doigt se qui semblait être une ville à l'horizon. "Ca doit être ça ton fameux port !"  
"Hum !", acquiesça-t-elle en hochant la tête affirmativement.  
Soudainement, le moteur toussa et la voiture se mit à faire des soubresauts anormaux pour toute véhicule digne de ce nom, comme si elle allait caler dans la seconde qui suit. Ce qui arriva…  
"Essence ! On a besoin d'essence !", s'exclama Rob, les yeux grands ouverts et l'index pointé vers le ciel.  
Sur ce, il s'appuya sur la carrosserie, sauta par-dessus la portière ouverte et se précipita vers le coffre qu'il ouvrit d'un geste vif. Dans celui-ci se tenaient trois barils.  
"Ha là là ! Heureusement que je pense à tout !", plaisanta-t-il en en soulevant un, le visage déformé par l'effort.  
Elena esquissa un sourire amusé. En avançant, Rob fit un signe de tête vers le volant. Visiblement, la tâche était difficile au point qu'il ne pouvait plus parler sans laisser tomber sa charge. Elena arracha les clés du contact et s'empressa d'ouvrir le bouchon du réservoir.  
"Pfiou ! Merci.", merci articula Rob en vidant le carburant.  
Maintenant qu'elle se tenait face à lui, Elena remarqua qu'il avait le visage creusé et des cernes violacés s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Il ne devait pas avoir mangé ni s'être reposé depuis bien longtemps.  
"Allez mon petit Robby, à mon tour de prendre le volant ! Tu as besoin de repos.", plaisanta-t-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule de la main.  
Rob hocha la tête affirmativement et se dirigea mollement vers le siège passager dans lequel il s'endormit aussitôt. Elena s'installa tranquillement et rapprocha son siège. Elle observa l'horizon un instant avant de partir. Ils seraient à Minato avant la nuit.  
  
Après quelques heures de trajet, pendant lesquelles Rob n'avait cessé de ronfler, les voyageurs arrivèrent en vue du port de Minato. Et il était grand temps. Les paupières d'Elena se fermaient à intervalles de plus en plus courts. Sous son apparence stoïque (c'était, pour un Turk digne de ce nom, le minimum de ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage), les événements l'avaient bel et bien éreintée. Même en dehors de son travail, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comporter comme le Turk qu'elle était. Le visage inexpressif, le dos droit, les vêtements et la coiffure toujours impeccables. C'était en vérité assez crispant à la longue. Les hommes n'étaient pas faits pour se comporter comme des machines…  
Devant les yeux de Elena s'élevait une forêt de structures métalliques. On y avait visiblement procédé à des travaux d'importante envergure. L'entrée de la ville était matérialisée par une grande porte d'acier assez entrouverte pour laisser entrer la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, Elena continua tout droit ; c'était de toutes manières la seule direction praticable avec une voiture.  
Elena tourna la tête vers le fauteuil passager et surpris Rob en pleine séance d'étirement. Celui-ci s'arrêta brutalement et sourit lui sourit timidement en se grattant la nuque nerveusement.  
"On y est…"  
"Au fait, demanda Elena après lui avoir laissé recouvrir ses esprits, comment as-tu pu te souvenir qu'il te restait de l'essence dans le coffre ?"  
"Euh…, répondit Rob. J'en sais rien. En fait, j'espérais juste qu'il y en aurait. J'ai fait ça complètement au hasard !"  
Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Une rigolade bienvenue après tant d'heures de voyage ininterrompues.  
La voiture roulait encore sur l'herbe alors qu'ils avaient déjà pénétré dans la ville. C'était très étrange on aurait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de bétonner le sol, comme si la construction de cette ville avait été une nécessité absolue. Elena bifurqua sur la droite, alors que Rob s'adonnait, la bouche grande ouverte, à la contemplation rêveuse de l'architecture ambiante.  
"C'est vraiment récent quand même comme ville, tu crois pas ?", déclara-t-il.  
"Mouais… Chais pas…", hésita Elena, pensive, en mastiquant machinalement le filtre de sa cigarette éteinte.  
Le concerné en resta sans voix. Il venait tout simplement d'assister à l'une des compétences que se doit de maîtriser un Turk. Une simple formalité pour Elena. Il laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif d'entre ses dents, visiblement très impressionné.  
Le temps de la démonstration de Elena, ils avaient atteint une espèce de grande place qui rappelait un port. Plusieurs quais s'avançaient sur l'océan. Sur l'un d'entre était garé un engin étrange, hybride d'un bateau et d'un téléphérique. Un grand garde boudiné dans un uniforme bleu ciel se tenait près de l'entrée de l'appareil. Un petit garçon portant un baluchon et une espèce de tige métallique de chantier sur le dos courait vers l'entrée, comme s'il essayait de rattraper son bus scolaire. Les bras brassant l'air, il rentra à toute allure dans le navire.  
Le garde, jusque-là stoïque, esquissa un mouvement vers l'entrée. Elena augmenta alors sa pression sur l'accélérateur. Le moteur hurla, puis l'allure du véhicule augmenta significativement. Le garde sursauta, réflexe amusant pour un homme de sa carrure. Elena freina brutalement et sortit du véhicule, immédiatement imité par Rob. L'uniformé fit demi-tour et s'approcha des deux camarades.  
"On peut encore monter ?", demanda Elena.  
"Ah bien vous tombez juste ! On allait partir. C'est le dernier trajet de la journée.", répondit le garde d'une voie suraiguë, très dérangeante, en total décalage avec son apparence physique. "Vous entrez ? Le ferry va bientôt partir."  
Il marqua un blanc de quelques secondes et continua. Une seconde de plus et Elena aurait pris la parole.  
"Vous êtes de Turks, non ?", demanda-il sur un ton presque puéril.  
"Heu, c'est-à-dire que…", commença Rob maladroitement.  
"C'est-à-dire que oui !, coupa Elena voyant qu'ils couraient à leur perte si elle l'avait laissé continuer. Midgar a été détruite alors on a été invité ici." Le visage de Rob commençait à s'empourprer de manière dangereuse alors que celui du garde se fendit d'un large sourire qui n'avait rien de réconfortant :  
"Parfait ! Tenez ceci (il leur tendit un petit badge orange qu'ils clipsèrent sur leur col) ; vous en aurez besoin à l'arrivée et…"  
"Et ?", l'interrompit Elena désireuse d'en savoir plus.  
"Et je ne peut rien vous dire de plus, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis pas au courant de la manière dont on vous prendra en charge là-bas."  
"Bien…"  
Rob continua de poser quelques questions au garde, tandis qu'Elena préféra rentrer dans le navire. Soudain son regard croisa deux petits points brillants, dissimulés dans la pénombre de l'entrée. Deux yeux. Ils étaient extrêmement expressifs. Elena pouvait y lire de la fatigue, du soulagement, mais aussi une espèce de peur latente, prête à exploser au grand jour. Après quelques secondes, ils eurent un petit sursaut et la personne à qui ils appartenaient détala dans ce qui semblait être un escalier montant. Elena réussit à distinguer une forme. Cela devait sûrement être un enfant ou un jeune adolescent ; peut-être celui qui semblait être en retard à leur arrivée…  
Elena préféra ne pas s'en préoccuper. Si elle récupérerait son emploi, elle aurait tout le temps et toute les occasions de mener des enquêtes. Elle soupira et pénétra dans le bateau, directement suivie de Rob, alors que le garde restait au port. Ils devaient profiter de ce voyage pour se reposer. Les jours suivants allaient sûrement être éprouvants…

**Notes** : Pfui ! J'ai eu du mal à le finir ce chapitre là ! En plus, il est assez long (considérez le prédent comme le prologue si vous voulez ! )... J'avais le déroulement global dans la tête, mais j'ai eu du mal à tout mettre ça par écrit. J'aime bien le moment qui précède l'écriture, quand tout est contenu et que ce ne demande qu'à être écrit. Parfois, c'est jamais écrit, mais quand ça l'est, ça fait quand même plaisir de voir le résultat (la plupart du temps ). Alors dans ce chapitre, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'action. J'ai juste approfondi les deux personnages principaux. J'ai voulu donner un aspect un peu garçon manquer à Elena. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a passé pas mal de temps entourée de garçon (Oo) ! Pour l'instant je l'aime bien ; elle va avoir pas mal de trucs à dire. Pour Kenshu, ça reste encore assez mystérieux, mais je préfère le garder pour plus tard. Et puis il y à Rob. Je l'ai fait intervenir un peu à l'arrache. Il y a encore pas mal de points de sa personnalité et de son histoire que je doit développer, voire même carrément inventer pour certains points ! Mais, vous vous en êtes sûrement aperçu, il est celui qui motivera Elena.  
Voili ! C'est tout pour cette fois-ci ! R & R please (vous ne pouvez pas savoir la motivaton et le plaisir que me procure un mail de félicitations (et je crois que c'est pareil pour tous les fanfickeurs (et oui, je sais, je met trop de parenthèses !)) ! ) ! Je vous donne rendez-vous pour le chapitre suivant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai encore plein d'idées pour la suite et l'histoire n'est pas prête de se terminer. That's all folks ! Seen you soon...  
  
Pour les menaces de mort, les lettres d'amour, les lettres d'insultes, ou accessoirement les remarques constructives et/ou intéressantes (toutes les remarques constructives ne sont pas forcément intéressantes, et inversement...) :  
haschatanhotmail.com 


End file.
